harveygirlsfanoneverfandomcom-20200215-history
Audrey Smith
Audrey Smith II is one of the main characters of Harvey Street Kids. She is the descendant of Audrey Smith, and the leader of the Harvey Girls. Personality Audrey is a cute and energetic tomboy. She acts tough and loves doing boy activities, but she also likes girly stuff as well, such as playing with the Horn-i-corns. She is also very impatient and short tempered. She is the brawn but childish one in the Harvey Girls group. She refers to herself as "the protector of Harvey Street." She believes in listening to her guts, taking action immediately and massively. She has a firm sense of what's right and wrong, and defends her friends and street, and tries to do what's right at any cost. However, this often leads to trouble as she doesn't think before she does. Physical Appearance Audrey wears a long-sleeved pink shirt with a lightning bolt, jeans, and a pair of baby blue high-tops. Skills and Abilities Audrey has a tendency of inventing things such as trampolines, catapults, and a cotton candy machine. However she also has a tendency of farting, due to being gassy. She is able to make her small ponytail(?) into a fist, she is also able to use animal abilities. She also can strap herself to bombs. Trivia * Audrey is based on her major counterpart Little Audrey, a main character in a series of Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios theatrical cartoons from 1947 to 1958. * Unlike her ancestor, who is interested in jazz and swing music, and has a trumpet, Audrey loves rock music from the 1980's, and has an electric guitar. * Audrey has a missing tooth, although how she got it is unknown. * Audrey has a habit of combining words to make a new one. * Audrey is shown to be really good at parkouring on almost anything, except old houses. * She had a secret of "showering in confetti". * Much like her ancestor, Audrey has a tendency of farting, due to being gassy. **Audrey and Dot are having so much fun belching and farting. **The only episode where Audrey farted so far was in "Wary Lotta and the Chamber of Secrets". It is unknown is she farts again in the fourth season. * She owns a pair of Snug-Jamas. * She sleeps with a stuffed gorilla that she calls Captain Rampage. * She used to wear a retainer, but "lost" it. * Revealed in "Dottle Rocket", she sometimes straps herself to fireworks and explosives. * She is known for taking things too far, such as rowing a boat all the way to Japan, climbing the top of a building block tower, and overflowing the spa. * She keeps a bow and arrow ready to go. *She has a pet goldfish, but doesn't know how to take care of it. * As seen at the cliffhanger in The Monsters Are Due on Harvey Street, it is revealed Audrey has a sister. *In the comics and theatrical cartoons, her ancestor's full name was Audrey Smith, however though, Audrey's last name should have been Audrey Axel Fire Moon Phoenix O'Danger Blaze Firecracker. * She along with Dot and Lotta appear in every episode so far. * Her favorite colors are pink, green, and white. * Audrey previously thought she had an allergy to pizza until Zoe told her that she made it up. * In one episode, Audrey swallowed a clock. It's stayed consistent throughout the seasons. * Audrey can get hypoglycemic if she skips lunch. * She's never had a crush before.